This invention relates to aircraft and more particularly to a lightweight aircraft having a novel propeller assembly.
In the prior art, it has been the conventional practice to mount the propellers on the forward part of the aircraft or on a structure attached to, but separate from, the principal longitudinal load-carrying structural member. Even when building lightweight aircraft, it was still necessary to provide a heavy structure for the prime mover separate from the principal longitudinal member. These designs add weight to the aircraft and are complicated and costly. Thus, lightweight aircraft have been affordable and maintainable by only a limited number of persons.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved aircraft design.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved propeller-driven aircraft.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved lightweight aircraft having a novel propeller assembly requiring no additional complex mounting structure.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved aircraft aircraft design that is economical to build and to service.